Sick Days
by Black.Thorns.and.White.Tears
Summary: Chaseshipping. DxT When Duke gets sick, Tristan comes over to make him feel better. But what happens when all Duke wanted was to be left alone? XD Yaoi, randomness, and possibly humour. Inspired by 'The Long Name Ending In Cookie's story: Catch My Disease


Sick Days

Ok, first off, this has yaoi. Don't like don't read. I got bored and decided to write something crazy, funny, random, and possibly stupid. Featuring my fave pairing of course. . Chaseshipping for those of you who don't know me too well. (DxT) Also, if you have somehow read this fic before, I tweaked the ending a bit. I think it's much better this way.I hope all you all enjoy it. So on that note, let the fic begin!

Disclaimer: Do you actually think that I, Kina, would own something like Yu-Gi-Oh and still be this poor? -empties pockets- See? All I've got is lint, a rubber band and a half a stick of gum. -points to random items that fell out of her pockets- Needless to say, I don't own.

"blah" –talking

_blah -thinking_

**Sick Days**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Duke woke up and reached out from under the covers, searching for the alarm clock.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

He felt along the edge of the wooden nightstand carefully until he found the accursed device.

"Aha! I've got you now!"

He hit the snooze button with his fist and promptly pulled his arm back under the covers, preparing to go back to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_This thing has got to go._

Poking his head out from under the covers, he reached over, grabbed the alarm clock and tossed it across the room. It landed with a resounding 'thud' and stopped beeping.

_Thank GOD that thing stopped beeping. It was starting to get on my nerves. _

Duke pushed the covers back and slid out of bed, still half asleep. Making his way across the room, he opened the top drawer of his dresser with a loud 'squeak' and searched for an outfit to wear.

_Hmm…what to wear, what to wear? It shouldn't be too hot today. A long-sleeved shirt should do. Plus I'll be in the shop most of the day, and I have air conditioning._

He pulled out a pair of black pants and a red button-up shirt with long sleeves. He shut the drawer and quickly got changed. Duke mulled over his to-do list while making his way down the stairs.

_Let's see, I have to restock some of the shelves, take inventory, and set up the new display. Looks like I'm going to have plenty of time today, seeing as how Robert is going to be working today as well. _

Duke looked down at his watch for a minute to see how much time he had before he had to get to the shop.

_Hmm...Robert will be there in 20 minutes, so I guess I still have time for breakfast before work._

He walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator in hopes of finding something to eat. True, there was plenty of breakfast food, but as Duke looked around at them, he suddenly didn't feel like eating. Closing the refrigerator door, he stood back up and went over to make some coffee.

He filled a small tea kettle on the stove with water and waited for it to boil. Duke walked over to the table and sat down, resting his head against the cool tiled tabletop.

_What's wrong with me this morning? Stupid alarm clock. It probably gave me this killer headache I've got. Maybe some coffee will help me feel better._

The dice duelist got up and went to the cupboard and pulled out a small bottle of aspirin and took two small pills. Putting the bottle back in its spot on the shelf, he got out a coffee mug and put a scoop or so of instant coffee in it. He stared at the small kettle for a good five minutes before he saw hot steam rising from the spout.

_It's about time, _he thought exhaustedly.

He turned the stove off and poured the hot liquid into his mug. He set the kettle back on the stove and stirred the coffee with a spoon, leaning on the counter. Setting the spoon aside, he stood up and leaned back against the counter, sipping the hot drink. Relaxing for a moment, he let his mind drift off towards thought about Tristan.

Duke and his boyfriend had been planning to go camping this coming weekend and both of them couldn't wait. Tristan was supposed to stop by today and discuss the details. What to bring, who's driving, how long to stay, all the necessary travel plans.

After sipping the last of the coffee out of his mug, he set it aside in the sink and headed off towards the store. He grabbed a notebook and a pen before opening the door. As Duke walked in, he was greeted by the familiar face of one of his employees, Robert.

"G'morning Duke!", Robert called from the display shelves.

"Hey Robert, has anyone been in yet?."

"Nope, nobody yet. Too early, I suppose," the young man said as he walked behind the counter.

"Ok then, I just have to do some stocking and inventory today. I hope it's not too slow, or it sure will be boring waiting for people to come in."

Robert chuckled to himself. "Sure will. But I think business will be pretty decent, seeing how school's out and everything."

Duke nodded and went over to one of the many shelves and began tallying up the items sitting among the colorful display signs.

_This is going to be one long day, _he thought as he started counting the hundreds of items in the game shop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later, Duke sat behind the counter, exhausted. He had counted every item contained in the massive shop, written them all down and had begun restocking the merchandise that was getting low.

_I don't think I ever want to write again, my hand is killing me. Just a few more things and I'll be done. Thank god. I never thought I'd be this tired after doing inventory. I never was before. Maybe I'm coming down with a cold after all._

He picked his head up off the counter reluctantly and knelt down behind the counter.

_Now where did I put those games, _Duke though as he searched through the infinite number of boxes concealed under the counter.

Just as he began searching, Tristan entered the game shop. Fully expecting a warm greeting from his boyfriend, he became curious when he didn't spot Duke in the shop. He began looking around various parts of the store when he heard some rustling behind the counter. He immediately headed over and slipped behind the counter, going unnoticed by Duke.

"Hey," Tristan said enthusiastically.

Duke, not expecting anyone behind him, jumped in surprise, effectively slamming his head into the shelf above him. Stars exploded behind his eyes as he clutched his head with both hands, leaning forward into the counter, his eyes shut tight.

_And I had just gotten rid of that damned headache. This is just.great._

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to scare you."

Not hearing a response from Duke, Tristan bent down to make sure he was alright.

"Hey Duke, are you okay?"

Duke opened his eyes and sat up straight.

"I'm fine aside from this splitting headache I've got."

"You sure? You don't look so great," Tristan commented, helping Duke to his feet.

"I probably just have a cold or something," He replied, bending down to get the games that needed stocking.

Walking out from behind the counter, he placed them carefully on the shelf, Tristan following close behind.

"Ok, now that that's done, all I have to do is the display and I can take a break," the raven haired boy muttered as he wandered over to a large box lying near the front window. He opened the top and began unpacking the contents, laying them on the floor.

"Can't you take a break now?" Tristan whined as he walked over towards Duke, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist.

"No Tristan, I can't." He replied, shaking his boyfriend off gently. "Robert is taking his lunch break and I have to finish this display. It won't take very long, I promise. You can just sit behind the counter and relax till I'm done."

Tristan stalked off towards the counter and plopped down on the stool comfortably while Duke started sliding the pieces of the giant plastic die together. He set aside the giant die once it was done and put together the sign that was supposed to hang in the window. He stood up and carefully tied the thin illusion cord to the sign and stepped up on the ledge to tie the other end to the hook protruding from the ceiling.

After making sure the sign would stay in place, Duke set the giant die up with the rest of the display inside the window, making sure everything was in the right spot. Satisfied, he jumped down and walked back towards Tristan. He slipped behind the counter and was about to head back into the house when his surroundings started to get fuzzy. It seemed like everything was underwater all of a sudden. He stumbled backwards a step or two and Tristan caught him just before he fell. He leaned forward and laid his head on Tristan's chest, closing his eyes.

"Whoa, are you ok? I think you should go lie down for a while," Tristan said, a frown etched on his face.

Duke nodded his head and stood up, leaning on Tristan for support.

The brunette laid his hand on Duke's forehead gently, to see if he had a fever.

"Wow you're burning up. You probably caught a bug or something. Why don't you lay down and I'll watch the shop till Robert gets back." Tristan suggested.

Duke mumbled a reply and headed back into the house. Walking slowly, he proceeded to drag himself up the stairs and stumble back to his room. He slipped off his shoes and socks and climbed back under the covers, glaring at the alarm clock from across the room.

_This is all your fault. Stupid godforsaken piece of shit. _

Duke eventually gave up on glaring at the annoying item and snuggled under the covers, drifting off into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Tristan walked up the stairs to Duke's bedroom to make sure he was okay.

_Geez, it took the guy long enough. Where did he go to eat? Mexico?_

Tristan walked into Duke's bedroom only to find him asleep in his bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and felt Duke's forehead.

_Wow. He feels even warmer than before. _

Tristan removed his hand and got off the bed. Walking back out of the room, he turned the corner into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth from the rack and dropped into the sink. He turned the cold tap on full blast and soaked the washcloth thoroughly before ringing it out and turning the water off. He folded the washcloth up neatly and made his way back to his boyfriend's bedroom.

He laid the cool rag on Duke's forehead and sat down on the bed. Tristan's mind drifted for a while as he watched the smaller boy sleep. Then something hit him.

_No wonder he's so hot. He's wearing a long sleeved shirt and he's got the blankets pulled all the way up. As smart as he can be, he can make some stupid mistakes sometimes._

Tristan pulled back the heavy comforter and leaned over Duke, unbuttoning his shirt. Duke started to stir but it went unnoticed to Tristan. Well, at least until…

"Ahhh! Tristan, what do you think you're doing? I'm sick and defenseless damnit!" Duke yelled as he scooted a few inches from his boyfriend.

"Relax, I wasn't going to try and do anything. I was just trying to take your shirt off. It's probably part of the reason your fever is so high."

"Oh."

Tristan continued undoing the buttons on Duke's shirt until a thought popped into his head.

_Sick and defenseless hmm..? I think this is going to be quite fun._

Duke looked down at Tristan who had paused in undoing his shirt and caught a glance at his expression, which happened to make him very nervous. It was the I'm-going-to-throw-you-down-and-have-my-way-with-you look.

_Uh-oh._

"Uh Tristan, are you okay?" he questioned, the uneasiness showing in his voice.

Tristan didn't reply, he just casually pushed Duke's shirt off his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. Duke started to panic and scrambled to get to the edge of the bed, clinging onto it for dear life. Of course Tristan couldn't be outdone that easily. He slid over and wrapped his arms around Duke's waist, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you, I just want to make you feel better," He said, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"And how do you think you're going to make me feel better?" Duke retorted, still clinging to the bed.

"Like this."

With that, Tristan flipped his lover over and gave him a passionate kiss. He held Duke's arms down, effectively pinning him to the bed. He placed feather light kisses down Duke's chest, causing him to eventually give in. Tristan released his arms, convinced he wasn't going to try and escape. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Tristan's neck and pulled him down for another kiss, duke's long black hair falling over the edge of the bed. He was finally starting to forget about being sick.

Later that night, they both lay under the covers, Duke resting in Tristan's arms.

"You know, this means you're probably going to get sick too." Duke mumbled sleepily.

Tristan smirked and replied, "Don't worry, I don't mind. As long I have you to take care of me."

"Always."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, tell me what you think. Was it really crappy or really good? You decide. Pretty please leave a review telling me what you think. It was only my second chaseshipping story so I know it wasn't that great but I would appreciate it if you didn't flame me. Thank you for reading. . Sayonara! -Kina


End file.
